HidaIta Boredom
by BreezeCodi
Summary: Hidan's bored and wants to hear Itachi scream. Itachi wants no part in this. HidaIta, yaoi, nothing bad, light bondage, references to rape


**Based off an RP with a mate, we got bored, so yeah.. So did Hidan... Anyway... This is more or less all I'm gonna write in this story, unless people actually like it.. And if you like it, review? Please? Reviews make me happy, happy me writes... Angsty me also writes but still...**

Hidan walked out of his room in a crazy 'I'll do anything for trouble' mood, so he wandered through the Akatsuki base and ended up at Itachi's door, so he gave it a quick knock.

The Uchiha opened his door quickly. "Yes?"

Hidan took hold of Itachi's wrist and pushed him back into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Itachi-kun, you're my victim tonight." He chuckled with an evil gleam to his eye.

Itachi's own eyes widened, and he couldn't even think to use this sharingan.

"Hidan-san, what are you doing?"

"Oh, no need to worry, Itachi-kun... but you've been pretty quiet lately, and I just want you to scream" Hidan smirked devilishly, taking off his cloak and eagerly tried to kiss Itachi's lips.

Itachi pushed him back. "No. You are not doing this."

"Itachi-kun, you can't stop me... I will get my way" He hissed in return, pushing the raven back into a wall.

"Let me go!" In his panic, he still didn't realize to use his jutsu. He just kept trying to push the Jashinist away.

Hidan took a step back, keeping a firm grasp on Itachi's wrists with one hand. With the other he reached into the back pocket of his pants, from where he pulled out two things; a rope, and a piece of cloth.

"Come now Itachi, we can do this easily or hard... You choose..." Hidan growled

"Don't touch me!" Itachi snarled.

"Heh, that makes it _so much easier_." Hidan replied, beginning to tie up Itachi's wrists with his free hand and the rope.

Itachi tried to pull his arms away from Hidan's grip but failed.

"Now, we have to do something about those eyes, they could be pesky..." Hidan mumbled, once Itachi's wrists were bound tightly.

He used the piece of cloth to be wrapped around Itachi's eyes. Said ninja silently cursed Hidan for realizing that his eyes could stop this before he did.

"Stop, please!" Itachi cried, hating losing his sight. He couldn't stand his world disappearing into blackness. It was his one fear.

"Sorry Itachi, but you could have chosen the easy way- instead you had to be a bad boy." Hidan laughed gleefully, tying up the blindfold tightly.

He lowered his arms, and pulled out a shuriken from Itachi's own leg pouch.

Itachi back away, but unknowing moved towards the bed. He yelped as he tripped over the bed frame and fell onto the mattress with his legs spread.

Hidan snickered at the failed attempt to get away. "Wow, this is pathetic. I'm having so much fun, aren't you?" He teased.

He climbed onto Itachi's body and began to slice away clothes with the shuriken, whilst not cutting his tanned skin.

"You look so much better with a shirt you know..." Hidan chuckled darkly, cutting Itachi's shirt to pieces, letting the shuriken gently slide across Itachi's skin.

"Hidan-san, you don't want to do this." Itachi tried to make his voice intimidating, which didn't really work in the position he was in

"Oh, and I bet you're gonna stop me? I doubt it..." he sneered, leaning in closer to Itachi and giving him a forceful kiss.

Itachi opened his mouth for Hidan, as if he'd given up. The younger Nin quickly pushed his tongue inside and with his hands, explored the Uchiha's chest, tweaking his nipples.

Itachi mentally smirked, biting down of Hidan's tongue, drawing blood. He wasn't giving up without a fight.

Hidan yanked his tongue back in and broke the kiss immediately.

"Tsk! Itachi! Bad boy.. You need to be punished! And I think I'll use..." He paused to think. "An old method..."

He rolled Itachi over, bringing his hand down on his bare back, hard, leaving a bright red mark.

Itachi cried out in pain. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"

"Hehe, my kitty... I'll stop, once i get what I want... and what I want from you - a nice, long kiss" Hidan ordered in a casual voice, rubbing the area where he had smacked Itachi.

Itachi nodded meekly, half giving in. He turned over again, to face his assailant. Hidan leaned in again and gently kissed his lips as a sort of pre-warning, then kissed him again strongly.

Itachi opened his mouth again, but he wasn't going to bite this time. He didn't want any more 'punishment'.

Hidan, knowing what happened last time, slowly slid his tongue into Itachi's mouth, and continued to rub his back as comfort.

Itachi, hating himself for it, rubbed his own tongue against Hidan's, massaging it. He silently begged for it to end.

Hidan slid his tongue back in his mouth silently and nodded. "Hmmm that wasn't so bad now was it, little kitty?" he teased, using the same shuriken as before to cut the rope around Itachi's wrists.

"You're letting me go?" he whispered softly, rubbing his wrists.

"Of course. But it was so fun, I'll probably come back to do it again another time, and... i might take it further.." He grinned darkly, walking out of the room. "Until next time, my kitty..." he whispered, closing the door behind him

Itachi ripped off his blindfold, running to the bathroom. He gargled water repeatedly, trying to rid himself of Hidan's taste.

"I hope to god there is no next time..." He whispered to himself.


End file.
